


欸個那個

by HangMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Mpreg, M/M, hpdm - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: 婚後，Draco要求Harry記帳，在哪花錢、花了多少都要寫下來，每天晚上Draco要看，而且Draco會在每一條帳單下面回覆。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 21





	欸個那個

**Author's Note:**

> 聖誕快樂。  
> 還是要謝謝小姊姊們帶我玩（
> 
> 不過我可能寫得和原本點梗的姑娘想要看的不太一樣……  
> 一天之內三四個小時的七千字流水帳，有（十）點（分）粗糙，沒有邏輯，OOC，生子提及。但是甜，甜到我不知道自己在幹什麼。  
> 一個沒有Lord Voldemort的平行宇宙。  
> 關於題目，欸個那個：Eggnog。不覺得唸起來很可愛嗎？（奇怪的萌點。

玄關處有槲寄生和冬青，而一棵濃綠濃綠、枝繁葉茂的聖誕樹被安放在大廳裡，它上面掛著一些閃閃發亮的飾品與會自己搖響的鈴鐺。

「學校的聖誕樹有這麼大嗎？」Scorpius問道。

Albus將大衣拿給家養小精靈，回答道：「不，Hogwarts裡的一定更大，只是上面的飾品沒有這麼昂貴。」他頓了頓，「我們最好快點去向父親們打招呼。」

Scorpius聳肩，跟著自己的雙胞胎兄弟向屋子的深處走去，但是還沒來得及走上樓梯，便又被家養小精靈請到了餐廳裡，他們的兩位父親面對面、各坐在一張椅子上，桌子中間壘著一沓陳舊的書。咖啡色的封皮，書脊和封面上只有數字，看起來是一連串的年份。

「呃……晚上好，父親們。」Albus有些不確定地開口。

Harry看著對面猛然抬起頭的Draco，攤開手掌：「我跟你說過了，這是我們的兒子。」他轉向兩名滿腹疑惑的孩子，「如你所見，這是我們的兒子，黑色頭髮的是Albus，金色頭髮的是Scorpius。你看，他長得很像你。」

Albus與Scorpius看見他們另一個父親的臉上出現了一種十分扭曲的表情，好一會兒之後才冷冷地說：「我知道了。」

「晚上好，父親們。」Scorpius不顧Albus遞來的眼色，說道，「我以為你會不在家，爸爸。（他又轉向Draco）我以為你會在書房裡，父親。發生什麼事了？」

Harry有些好笑地看著他的丈夫露出震驚的表情：「沒什麼……嗯，好吧。如你們所見：你們的父親忘記了很多事情。」他頓了頓，「如果你們不介意，在聖誕節之前可以到James爺爺或者Lucius爺爺那裡過。」

「James爺爺家裡！」Scorpius興奮地喊道。

Albus說：「我想去Lucius爺爺那裡。他脾氣不太好，但是對我們很不錯。」

Draco提高了聲音說：「你說什麼？」

餐廳裡的另外三個人都把視線轉向他，氣氛一時尷尬起來，最後還是Harry說道：「孩子們，去收拾東西吧——或者你們的行李就在身上。我允許你們自由使用壁爐。記住，發音要清楚。」

「知道了。」Scorpius皺起鼻子，「我們每年都聽你說你應該到對角巷，最後跑到了翻倒巷，還遇見了父親和Lucius爺爺的故事。」他說完就跑走了。

而Albus則站在原地，他看了看自己的另外一個父親，又看了看Harry：「我們真的不用留下來嗎？就不能在什麼地方發揮作用？」

Harry似乎思考了一下，最後他微笑道：「總會有這個時候的。到了那時，我會請你的Lucius爺爺把你送回來。好好玩吧，兒子。」他拍了拍Albus的肩膀。

「好吧。再見，爸爸。」Albus又轉向Draco，「聖誕節見，父親。」

Draco擠出一個僵硬的微笑。在他們的另一個兒子也離開了餐廳之後，Harry看向他的丈夫：「看到了他們之後還是沒有想起什麼嗎？」

「沒有。」Draco說，「我只記得我現在還住在Malfoy莊園裡，和我的父親與母親一起。而你，Harry Potter，在前幾天——在我的生日——請求和我交往，而我答應了。在我的父親面前。」

Harry笑了起來：「雖然這和早上我被你踹下床時相比似乎沒什麼進展，不過那時你的父親的表情確實令人印象深刻。」他聳肩，「我再說一次好了。我們已經同居了十三年，結婚了十二年，我們的兒子——Albus和Scorpius今年十一歲。」

Draco低下頭看著桌上的帳本：「那這些又是什麼？」

「我們生活的紀錄。」Harry回答，「我曾經覺得這很麻煩，不過後來習慣了也就好了。它們應該可以讓幫助你想起一些什麼。或者你想先看一下我們的房子？」

Draco皺起眉頭，拿起手邊的杯子喝了一口水後才緩緩點頭。

這棟小別墅是他們後來自己興建的，花了好幾萬個金加隆，它有點兒像縮小了的Malfoy莊園，反正該有的都有。最後花去最多時間得當然還是臥室與書房，這兩個地方的生活痕跡最重，尤其Draco發現自己書桌上的行事曆上果真是個有些遙遠的年份。還有一些帳單、報表和等待簽名的契約。

臥房裡則有他們結婚時的照片，那看起來是場盛大又熱鬧的婚禮，照片裡的新人互相摟著對方的腰，對著鏡頭露出微笑。Draco並沒有在這張照片前停留太久，他很難想像自己的臉上曾經出現那樣靦腆又得意的表情，旁邊還站著一個笑得傻兮兮的、頭髮仍然亂七八糟的丈夫！

不過他在邁步離開之前看了Harry一眼。這個自稱與他結婚了十二年的人的目光似乎從來沒有從他身上離開過，那雙綠幽幽的眼睛裡從十三年後的未來看著他。Draco深吸一口氣，瞇起眼睛：「讓我看看那些帳本吧。最好不要讓我發現這又是一個糟糕至極的惡作劇。」

「如果有命運，那麼它這次惡作劇的對象應該是我才對。」Harry咕噥道。

他們回到餐廳裡翻看帳簿，小精靈為他們送上了熱紅茶。

「豬頭酒吧，五杯黃油啤酒，一個銀西可和五個銅納特。」Draco唸出第一本帳簿的第一頁的第一個項目，「這是我的字：廉價又粗糙。」他抬起頭來看向Harry，「確實如此。這似乎很有說服力。但我還是無法想像某一天早上醒來，自己忽然就多了兩個十一歲的兒子。」

Harry的眼睛亮了起來：「那麼一個已經一起生活了十三年的丈夫呢？」

Draco的眼睛轉了一圈：「至少對我來說，這還不算是太遙遠的未來。」他放下帳簿，似乎暫時不打算再繼續閱讀，轉而再次打量起這棟房子，「但還是……這感覺很奇怪。我甚至想過我會被我父親關在莊園裡之類的。」

Harry眨眨眼睛：「他沒有這麼做。他只是揚言要把你趕出莊園——當然，揚言，最後他還是沒有那麼做。你的父親什麼都沒有做。」

Draco露出驚嚇的表情，但是Lucius Malfoy不可能和Harry Potter合謀來對自己的兒子惡作劇，所以他決定姑且相信眼前的這個人。老實說，這個Harry Potter和他印象中的並沒有相差太多，除了肩膀更寬、更厚，看起來更穩重些之外，幾乎沒什麼改變。這和他早上在鏡子裡看見自己時一樣，他把額頭貼在冰涼的鏡面上，似乎和一個虛幻的影像額頭相貼就能知道鏡子裡的那個人到底都經歷了些什麼。

「英格蘭國家代表隊魁地奇球袍兩件，四個金加隆。」Draco隨手翻到某年某月某日，唸出上面的文字，「唔，你達成你的夢想了。恭喜。」

Harry微笑：「雖然你在十幾年前就說過一樣的話了，但還是謝謝。我很高興聽到你這麼說。」他用左手托著自己的臉頰，記憶裡的他當時不是這麼回應的。當時他直接把他的男朋友抱起來，最後兩個人都跌倒在地上，然後他們擁吻。

「但就算是國家代表隊的球袍也不應該值得四個金加隆……哦，我自己寫的？Terte先生的剪裁確實值得這個價錢。」Draco再次驚訝得張大了嘴巴，不可置信地看著自己的丈夫，「國家代表隊竟然找了Terte先生訂做球服？這很……奢侈。」

聽見「奢侈」這個詞從自己的丈夫口中說出來的感覺十分奇妙。Harry的笑容更大了，露出八顆白白的牙齒：「唔，只有我。」他慢吞吞地說，「只有我的球袍是給Terte先生製作的。那個時候我甚至從來沒聽過這位名設計師的名字。」

Draco看起來似乎想要把那本帳簿扔出去，而且他白皙的臉頰和耳朵漸漸爬上紅暈：「你的意思是這是我為你訂製的？為什麼？為了慶祝？」他哼了一聲，「算是個還過得去的禮物。」

Harry看著他和十幾年前幾乎如出一轍的反應，又喝了一口水。他的雙腿在桌面下悄悄伸直了，距離Draco交疊著的雙腿只有幾吋。

晚餐前的時間全被他們用來翻看這十年之間的帳簿了。在這些紀錄之中，Harry前去豬頭酒吧的次數並沒有減少，不過相比起最開始幾年的，Draco似乎對於結婚，尤其是生了孩子之後的瑣碎的事情更感興趣。

「你買了很多零食給他們。」他評論道。

Harry反擊：「但是在他們去上學之後，每週寄糖果的人可不是我。」

Draco把魚肉含在嘴裡，看起來十分尷尬。最後他安靜地將食物嚥下才說道：「太多了，我不應該寄這麼多。這會把他們寵壞的。」他忽然皺起眉頭，瞪著Harry，「看看Scorpius。你跟我說他性Malfoy？這個小子看起來完全沒有一個Malfoy該有的風度，他輕浮、無禮、不知天高地厚，而且比起Malfoy莊園還更願意到你的父親那裡？」他瞇起眼睛。

Harry似乎嚇了一跳，他咳了兩聲：「首先，你應該不會忘記你的母親在我們小時候每天都寄一大盒糖果給你吧？數量也並不是問題，我就曾親眼看過你把不喜歡的口味隨手丟給Crabbe和Goyle。」他收到他的丈夫不置可否的眼神，便繼續說，「再來，我覺得相比起Albus，Scorpius和小時候的你比較像。至少和我在Hogwarts裡認識的你比較像。」

果然Draco脹紅了臉，他低下頭又吃了兩口。這麼聽起來，似乎他自己並沒有用Lucius對待他的那一套來教育自己的孩子——他和Harry Potter的孩子——無論是雙胞胎之中的哪一個，在見到自己時並沒有露出害怕的神情，甚至敢在自己面前歡呼。他們自在無拘束，似乎沒什麼煩惱。

「跟我說說他們的名字。」Draco乾巴巴地說道。

Harry回答：「Albus紀念我衷心感謝著的Dumbledore校長，在畢業後他可真令人懷念，不是嗎？至於Scorpius的名字是你取的。」

「我並不這麼覺得。」Draco說。他想起在帳簿上看見的所有關於孩子們的東西都是成雙成對的，「他們的感情好嗎？我聽說有些兄弟之間容易吵架。」

Harry用自豪的語氣回答：「他們當然吵架，沒有哪一對兄弟不吵架的。」他看著Draco不太贊同的表情說道，「搶零食、搶玩具，互相羨慕，至少我看Ron和他的哥哥們就是這樣。」

Draco評論道：「聽起來十分幼稚。」

「他們的世界就是這樣。」Harry嘆了一口氣，「我們的孩子只有十一歲。你不能用你，唔，十七八歲的思維去觀照他們，Draco。哦，對了，你的畢業考試全部拿到了O，你的父親非常滿意，我猜這或許是他沒有真的把你鎖在莊園裡的原因之一。」

Draco放下餐具，雖然盤子裡的食物還剩下許多，但他實在沒有胃口了：「在這樣的環境下，或者比起在今天所知道的，這個消息似乎不是那麼重要。」

「確實不那麼重要。」Harry附和道。

Draco又問：「那麼你的呢？我覺得我還是必須要知道一下我的丈夫——我未來的丈夫除了魁地奇之外，還有些什麼其他的成就。」

Harry的笑容有些古怪：「至少我順利畢業了。」他看著他的丈夫挑起眉毛，乾巴巴地說，「當年我被你狠狠嘲笑了一頓，拜託，只有這個我不想再經歷。」他吐出長長的一口氣，「但如果你堅持……甚至這能勾起你的某些回憶，我想我可以試著把成績單找出來。」

Draco抬起手：「Harry Potter的畢業成績單飛來。」很快一張破舊、積滿灰塵的紙就不知道從哪個犄角旮旯裡滑出，順著樓梯飛到他的手裡。他低頭看了幾眼，一邊的嘴角微微勾起，「和我猜想的差不多。與其說你進入了國家代表隊是實現了夢想，不如說你除了這個似乎也沒有什麼別的事情可以做。」

「我就當作你接受了。」Harry說道。坐在他對面的Draco的表情像是生吞了一隻蒼蠅。

飯後Draco提議他們今晚分房而睡，他需要一些時間更好地接受並分析當下的狀況。Harry同意了。不過他在洗完澡後還是敲開了Draco的書房門。

家養小精靈們已經替他的丈夫重新布置了書房的格局好塞下一張舒服的大床。Draco看起來也剛洗好澡，穿著睡袍，頭上頂著一條毛巾，對於Harry的拜訪似乎有些不耐煩，不過這比拘謹不安的反應更好一些。

Harry拿著最新的一本帳簿，將它塞進Draco的手中：「這是今天的帳目。」

Draco坐到被放在角落的書桌前，疑惑地唸出剛剛才被他的丈夫寫上去的內容：「一打雞蛋、白糖、香草莢、牛奶、貝禮詩奶酒、蘭姆酒、白蘭地，一個金加隆和十六個銀西可。這些是什麼東西？你要這些做什麼？」

「我準備製作一種麻瓜的飲料。」Harry說，「從我的母親那兒帶來的麻瓜傳統。麻瓜們喜歡在冬天和過節時喝這種飲料，它叫做蛋酒。別急著摔東西，這種飲料對我們來說意義重大，而且當我嘗試成功時，你很喜歡它。」

Draco皺了皺鼻子，露出不以為然的表情：「你剛剛說『當你嘗試成功時』，你親自動手做？這種事情不是把食譜交給家養小精靈就可以了嗎？」

Harry搖頭：「不，這不一樣。我從小看著我的母親做這個東西，老實說，在我十八歲以前也從來沒想過自己會進入一個擁有家養小精靈的家庭。」

「隨便你。」Draco拿起羽毛筆，在帳簿上面寫下他的評論，然後將之闔上，交還給Harry，「還有別的什麼事嗎？」

Harry搖頭，但仍然盯著他看，直到Draco的不耐煩已經溢於言表，才嘆了口氣說道：「我以為在我們剛剛交往的時候，每一次分別之前都會有一個吻。」

Draco放下羽毛筆，抬起下巴，對Harry勾了勾手指。這個動作Harry在這十幾年間倒是常常看到，不過他不記得第一次是在什麼時候了，也許是快要十九歲的時候？他往前兩步，站到Draco的椅子旁邊，他的丈夫扭過頭來，雙手搭在他的脖子後面，將他的上半身壓下，然後兩個人的嘴唇碰在一塊兒。

這是屬於剛剛交往的、羞澀的年輕人之間的接吻方式。他們還沒有用到彼此的舌頭和牙齒，只是互相抿著對方柔軟的嘴唇。當Harry抽身離開，甚至可以看見Draco閉上眼睛，長長的金色睫毛微微顫動。他再次彎下腰，在他的丈夫的眼睛上吻了一下：「晚安，Draco。」

他拿著帳簿轉身離開，在書房的門再次闔上前聽見Draco也輕聲道了句晚安。

年長的身體裡承載著青春稚氣的靈魂聽起來十分不可思議，在他能理解到這是什麼意思之前，Harry Potter選擇先去應對這個狀況。白天讓Draco回顧這許多年來的帳簿是一段安詳而且令人歡喜的時光，如果談及愛，那麼他的愛便指向坐在餐桌對面的那個人。他能預期Draco的反應是因為他已經知道他會有這些反應，而到了晚上他仍然想要碰觸他、親吻他、和他一起睡覺。

睡前他打開手中的帳簿，看見Draco在上面寫下：錢不是重點，越過家養小精靈親手烹飪是浪費時間的行為。

隔天他們兩人仍然一起吃早餐，Draco問了更多的問題，關於他的父親和母親、魔法部裡的人事變動與他自己的事業（然而Harry對這一塊瞭解得並不多，要知道，他對於數字不太敏感），最後話題又繞回Hogwarts和他們的兩名孩子身上。當Harry說到他已經是Hogwarts的十二位理事之一時，Draco看起來沒有太驚訝。如果他能接受自己有了兩個十一歲的兒子，那麼這件事就十分順理成章。

到了下午，Harry便開始搗鼓起他的那些來自麻瓜世界的材料。

「我的父親竟然沒有找過來？」Draco忽然疑惑地問道，「那個孩子，Albus，難道不會向他透露些什麼？我的父親只有在喝下午茶、聽我講話時比較有耐心。」

Harry回頭看他：「事實上，這種情況不算太少見。有時候如果你在忙，而我又出國去比賽了，那麼我的父親或者你的父親就會幫忙一下。通常是你的父親，他認為給我的父親帶孩子，他們會長得愈來愈像我。」

Draco乾巴巴地說：「可是去到Malfoy莊園的是Albus。」

「這很神奇，不是嗎？」Harry歪著頭，露出一個古怪的笑容，「你的父親很喜歡Albus，雖然他從來不肯承認這一點。」他把蛋黃、糖和香草籽攪拌均勻，再加入牛奶、奶酒和肉豆蔻，放入鍋裡加熱，拿著一柄勺子不停地攪拌。

Draco觀察著他的丈夫的動作，這看起來似乎和魔藥沒有相差太多，同樣都是將測量材料，混合或者分別丟入鍋中，調整適當的火候和計算時間。可是Harry Potter的魔藥成績糟糕的可以，面對這樣一口毫無魔法功能的鐵鍋卻駕輕就熟。十三年的時間又忽然出現在他眼前。這個Harry Potter已經成為了Draco Malfoy的丈夫，並且擁有兩個十一歲的兒子。而他Draco Malfoy還只是Harry Potter的男朋友，剛剛交往一個多月，正在思考要送給男朋友什麼成年禮物，還沒擁有兩個十一歲的兒子。

「每次我在廚房裡時你都會站在門邊看著，就像這樣。」Harry忽然說道。

Draco仍然看著他，但是他直到今天才第一次站在這棟小別墅的廚房裡，而他的Harry Potter如果注意到了他的視線，會每隔三五分鐘就轉過頭來露出傻裡傻氣的笑容，或者就乾脆過來討一個吻。可是現在好像是Harry在掌控著他的目光，胸有成竹，似乎知道他就站在那兒，知道他的眼睛會往哪裡看。他吞了吞口水，喉結上下滾動：「我以為我會更忙碌一些。」

Harry控制著火焰的大小——還好這個動作尚可以用魔法來完成——抬手召喚來兩個小木杯：「其實我不在家的時間比你更多。傳承自你的父親，你們獲得金錢不需要透過勞動，甚至不必出門。」他頓了頓，「當然，觀看魁地奇比賽也是個很不錯的消遣。」他用輕快的聲音說。

Draco哼了一聲，他看著Harry把鍋裡有些濃稠的液體裝進小木杯裡，這種飲料看起來有些像液態的奶油，也確實泛著奶香與酒香。Harry捧著木杯來到他身前，Draco接過杯子時並沒猶豫，但是他停頓了幾秒才將杯緣湊到唇邊。他的丈夫已經自己先喝了一口。Draco用試喝魔藥時才有的表情喝了一小口。

口感滑順綿密，有些酒意但絕不嗆鼻，來自麻瓜的奶酒又帶著一點點火焰威士忌的味道，總之是一種新奇又複雜的味覺體驗。此時Harry已經握住他的手，順著他的手臂直至肩膀，臉也湊了過來，Draco沒有動，讓他的丈夫可以順暢地吻到他的嘴唇。

「何不試試另外兩種，它們叫做什麼……蘭姆酒和白蘭地？」當他們的嘴唇稍微分開，Draco便用幾近於氣音的聲音說道。奶味、酒味和他呼出的溼熱的氣息都撲到Harry的嘴唇上。

Harry微笑起來，他的手搭在Draco的腰上，小木杯危險地懸在他的丈夫的褲子上方：「我預期你會這麼說。你喜歡這種酒嗎？」

「嗯哼。」Draco回應他的注視，「你說這種飲料對我們來說意義重大，是什麼？它和什麼有關？是個好消息？」

Harry又啄了一下他的丈夫的嘴唇，仰頭飲盡小木杯裡的酒：「我們結婚的那一年，我買了一樣的東西，你也在帳簿上面寫了一樣的評語，最後我證明了這個舉動並不是在浪費時間。」他看著Draco慢慢地啜飲著杯子裡香甜又溫暖的飲料，「你很喜歡，喝了很多，甚至不太想吃晚飯……然後到了隔天，你開始嘔吐。」

Draco挑眉：「過期的牛奶，或者只是你的手不太乾淨？」

「在前往St. Mungo’s時你對我發脾氣，決定從此以後再也不吃麻瓜的東西，經過我的手的食物也不行。」Harry頓了頓，「最後檢查出來的結果是懷孕。」

Draco此時也把小木杯裡的酒喝完了，他似乎真的十分欣賞這種飲料，甚至探出舌尖來舔了舔嘴唇：「所以你把這視為一種幸運的物品，或者儀式？」

「它的意義本來就是如此。」Harry從他的手中取過酒杯，放到一邊的櫥櫃上。此時他眼前的Draco Malfoy因為喝酒——即便只是極少量酒精濃度不高的甜酒——加上他的體溫靠近，所以臉頰紅潤，嘴唇也是濕的。當然漂亮的灰色眼睛裡也映出了他的模樣。

他們開始親吻，用手臂圈住對方，比起昨天的晚安吻，現在的互動更濕、更熱、速度更快、更沒有界線，直到Harry將襯衫從他的丈夫的褲腰裡扯出來時，他被猛地一把推開。Draco並不在意自己身上的衣服凌亂，他只是微微抬起下巴，看著有些困惑的Harry：「你是不是忘了什麼？」

「什麼？」Harry瞇著眼跟著問道。

Draco最後還是拉了拉身上的襯衫，轉身走出廚房：「你應該要把Scorpius和Albus接回來一起過聖誕節，無論他們在爺爺家裡過得有多麼開心，但那不是他們在這個節日應該要待著的地方。」

Harry仍然有些反應不過來，歪著頭說道：「當然，今天晚上……」他忽然一個激靈，邁開腳步，追上他的丈夫，「等等！Draco？你是不是都想起來了？」

他一路追進他們的臥房裡，Draco已經將邀側有一點酒漬的襯衫脫下，隨手丟在一旁。他的肩膀寬，但沒那麼厚，腰又窄，整個人偏瘦而對稱，不歪斜、不扭曲，有漂亮的身段。

「關門。」Draco在被Harry一把扯過手臂，不得不轉過身來時說道。

Harry猛跨兩步，一腳踹上門，又折返回來，抓著他的丈夫的手臂，凝視著他的臉：「你是什麼時候想起來的？」

Draco聳肩：「喝酒的時候。」他伸出一根手指，戳在Harry的胸膛上，「但我不確定這個情況是如何以及為什麼會發生的，也許之後應該去問問父親。不過現在……」

「我要去把兩個孩子接回家裡嗎？」Harry挑起眉問道。

Draco哼了一聲，他的手指移動到Harry的臉頰旁，把他的丈夫那亂七八糟的髮絲纏繞在自己的手指上：「如果你想去，現在就去吧。」

「我當然想。」Harry握住Draco的手，側過臉親吻他的手腕，「等到晚上吧。」

他們開始親吻，一步一步往床鋪移動，在這過程中Draco已經將Harry的襯衫扯了下來，而當他們一起跌在床上時，只需要把長腿一蹬，褲子便掉在地上。

Harry從嘴唇開始親吻他的丈夫，然後是脖頸、鎖骨、胸、腹，他的手和他嘴一起行動，順利地把Draco的內褲也脫了下來。Draco仰躺著，看著他的丈夫撫下身來親吻他，嘴角上揚，同時給與對方愛撫，當體溫升高、指尖開始顫抖，他便發出愉悅的呻吟。

潤滑劑當然也還在老地方，Harry擠了一大堆在手上，小心地探進Draco的身體。那裡很軟、很熱，隨著身體的呼吸而顫抖。他的丈夫在做愛時灰色的眼睛裡看起來有水光，直到最後被弄得全身都汗津津、濕漉漉時卻又亮得驚人。這過程好似一線天光乍破雲層，探入飽滿又迷離的水霧之中。

當然最後他還是要進入他，互相擁抱，甚至互相撓抓、擠壓，直到高潮。高潮的時候這個世界上似乎只剩下擁抱、呼吸和存在。

Harry忽然咬了一下Draco的耳垂。

除了喘息，還可以再告白一次。

END


End file.
